missing scene Death in a different place
by Ohboy
Summary: This is what happened after the titles. Preslash


La Ford LTD de Hutch descendait un boulevard de Bay City. Starsky, allongé à l'arrière du véhicule, les pieds sur le haut du siège avant passager, commentait :

« Tu pourrais penser que dans ce travail on s'habituerait aux surprises.

- Le jour où ça arrivera, on devra jeter l'éponge. » lui rétorqua Hutch qui conduisait.

- Peut-être, mais c'est toujours assez difficile à comprendre. » affirma Starsky sans regarder son partenaire.

- Starsk, ce n'est pas si grave. » modéra Hutch. Starsky leva le visage vers lui et protesta :

- Hey, tu n'es pas aussi raffiné que ça ! » commença-t-il. « Je veux dire, un homme qui préfère un homme ce n'est pas aussi anodin que quelqu'un qui attrape froid !

- Vraiment ? » rétorqua Hutch en le regardant à peine par le rétroviseur.

- Ouais. » confirma Starsky en hochant la tête. « Je veux dire que je ne prend pas position pour ou contre, mais j'ai du mal avec ça… Ce n'est pas notre lot quotidien quand même. » ajouta-t-il en regardant son partenaire par rétroviseur interposé.

- Ouais. » répondit Hutch sans enthousiasme.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? » demanda Starsky.

- Non.

- Je ne dirais pas non à quelque chose à boire. » fit remarquer Starsky.

Hutch se retourna vers Starsky puis, regardant de nouveau la route, lui demanda de façon détachée:

- Starsk, considèrerais tu qu'un homme qui passe 75 de son temps avec un autre homme doit sûrement avoir certaines tendances ? » s'enquit-il en pesant ses mots.

- 75 ? Tu veux dire les trois quart du temps ? » demanda Starsky en levant les yeux vers lui.

- Oui.

- Ouais. Bien sûr. Pourquoi pas ? » répondit Starsky sans lever les yeux de son magazine. « Je veux dire c'était probablement le cas entre John et…

- Non, non. C'est le cas entre toi et moi. » le contredit Hutch prudemment.

- Quoi ? » s'étonna Starsky en ouvrant de grands yeux ronds.

- Bien réfléchis-y. » commença Hutch toujours aussi détaché. « Dans une semaine de cinq jours, il y a à peu près 80 heures d'éveil, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais. » reconnut Starsky en se relevant et en s'accrochant au dos du siège du conducteur. Hutch avait réussi à capter son attention.

- On travaille, mange et boit à peu près 12 de ces heures, n'est-ce pas ? Ca fait 60 heures d'une semaine : 75 du temps nous le passons ensemble, et tu n'embrasses même pas bien. » se moqua Hutch en se retournant rapidement vers lui. Starsky le regarda étonné :

- Comment tu sais ça ? » demanda-t-il. Hutch jeta un regard surpris par-dessus son épaule et resta sans voix. « Non, franchement, comment tu peux dire une chose pareille sans m'avoir essayé ? » lui redemanda Starsky sérieusement.

- Tu réalises ce que tu es en train de dire Starsk ? » demanda Hutch qui choisit d'en rire. « D'accord je retire ce que j'ai dit. » concéda-t-il en souriant et en se concentrant sur la route.

- Non ! » s'exclama Starsky qui n'en avait visiblement pas finit avec lui. « Qu'est-ce qui t'autorise à dire que j'embrasse mal? Viens donc vérifier avant de proférer une ineptie pareille ! » riposta-t-il en le regardant, l'air le plus sérieux du monde, sur le visage.

Hutch déglutit un grand coup, regarda par son rétroviseur son partenaire et se tourna rapidement vers lui interloqué.

« Tu te fous de moi, là ? » s'enquit Hutch surpris par le sérieux qu'affichait son ami.

- Non, pourquoi ? » demanda Starsky avec une sincérité qui cloua Hutch sur place.

- Attends, attends ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive d'un coup ? C'est le même Starsky, qui me disait il y a pas une seconde qu'il avait du mal à imaginer deux hommes ensemble, qui me propose, là, de l'embrasser ? » s'étonna Hutch en écarquillant les yeux.

- Bien sûr. » lui certifia Starsky. « Deux hommes ensemble, c'est contre nature, dérangeant…beurk ! » fit-il en secouant la tête.

- Okay. Là je te retrouve ! » fit Hutch en soufflant un grand coup, soulagé par ce discours qui ressemblait plus à son partenaire.

Pourtant, quelque chose le poussa à ajouter :

« Où est-ce que ta proposition que je vérifie mes dires sur ta façon d'embrasser s'insère là dedans alors ? » lui demanda Hutch perplexe. Il était d'ailleurs probablement plus perplexe d'avoir osé poser la question, que d'imaginer que Starsky ait encore pu avoir une idée bizarre, ce qui était, somme toute, très courant de la part de son ami.

- Non, mais toi, c'est pas pareil ! » commença Starsky qui ajouta en haussant les épaules : « Tu n'es pas un homme…

- Pardon ! » s'exclama Hutch atterré par cette répartie de son partenaire. « Ta vision a baissé à ce point ! » s'époumona-t-il comme s'il avait reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre qui lui aurait coupé le souffle.

- Non, c'est pas ce que je veux dire… » s'excusa Starsky en souriant. « Ce que je veux dire c'est que… » Starsky referma la bouche en retenant sa respiration, puis soufflant, il reconnut en haussant les sourcils « Je ne sais pas quoi dire… C'est…C'est pas pareil…

- Expliques-toi, bébé. » lui demanda Hutch gentiment. « Parce que là, J'ai beaucoup de mal à te suivre… » lui assura-t-il en le regardant par le rétroviseur. « Je suis un homme, ça je peux te l'assurer ! » dit-il en riant.

- Je le sais, rassure-toi, je n'ai jamais eu de doute sur ça. » dit-il en souriant. « Mais, je ne sais pas, Hutch… » avoua Starsky impuissant. « Je ne sais pas… C'est vrai que l'idée d'imaginer que John ait pu avoir des relations sexuelles avec ce Whitelaw me choque. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils avaient à faire ensemble... Je ne comprends pas ce que deux hommes peuvent bien avoir à faire ensemble de façon générale. Mais nous, c'est pas pareil, c'est très différent : on est amis. On s'aime beaucoup, ça n'a rien à voir…

- Ils devaient s'aimer, aussi. » lui rétorqua Hutch en haussant les sourcils. « Puisque leur relation a duré plusieurs années, et de façon exclusive, c'est qu'ils devaient s'aimer eux aussi.

- C'est pas pareil, Hutch ! » protesta Starsky en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. » lui assura Hutch gentiment. « Ce n'est pas pareil parce qu'on n'irait pas jusqu'à avoir des relations sexuelles ensemble : On n'est pas homosexuels, eux l'étaient. » dit-il en souriant. « Je pense que John devait l'aimer vraiment pour prendre autant de risques pour être avec lui. Si ça s'était su, sa carrière aurait été finie… Il devait vraiment l'aimer… » supposa Hutch en tentant de se mettre dans les souliers de John Blaine.

- Pour coucher avec lui ! » lui rappela Starsky en grimaçant. « Ils ne jouaient pas aux cartes dans cette chambre d'hôtel !

- Je ne trouve rien de sale à faire l'amour à quelqu'un qu'on aime : C'est naturel.» lui rétorqua Hutch toujours aussi tolérant. « L'acte sexuel est un acte d'amour, pas une gymnastique, comme tu la pratiques toi. » se moqua-t-il en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ma façon de faire l'amour maintenant ! » rouspéta Starsky qui poursuivit aussitôt sans laisser le temps à Hutch de répondre. « Moi je ne trouve pas que ça soit naturel de vouloir faire l'amour à un autre homme. Et ce malgré tout l'amour qu'on peut éprouver pour un homme. C'est… Je ne sais pas… Regarde, moi par exemple, moi je t'aime, je t'aime énormément. » lui avoua Starsky candidement. « Pourtant, il ne m'est jamais venu à l'idée de faire l'amour avec toi ! » ajouta-t-il simplement.

Hutch sourit en baissant les yeux.

- Moi j'y ai pensé. » avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

Starsky le regarda époustouflé. Avait-il bien entendu ?

- Quoi ? » le questionna-t-il pour vérifier la qualité de son audition.

- J'y ai déjà pensé. » répéta Hutch en haussant les sourcils.

- C'est vrai ! » s'étonna Starsky les yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction.

- Oui. Ca m'est arrivé. » reconnut Hutch sincèrement. « Je n'en suis pas gay pour autant, rassures-toi, mais ça m'est arrivé d'y penser. C'est naturel. » se justifia Hutch en haussant les épaules, un petit sourire crispé sur les lèvres. « C'est une façon d'exprimer ses sentiments autrement…

Starsky le regarda incrédule.

- Tu trouves ça naturel ! Si tu penses que c'est aussi naturel que ça, alors pourquoi tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé ? » demanda-t-il soudain, les yeux toujours ronds comme des billes.

- Peut-être pour la même raison qui a fait que John ne t'avait jamais dit qu'il était gay, Starsk. » proposa Hutch en haussant les sourcils. « Il ne devait pas te sentir prêt à le comprendre. Mais rassures-toi, moi, ça m'a juste effleuré l'esprit un certain nombre de fois, c'est tout. » Starsky se recula sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, le regard perdu dans le vide, l'esprit en pleine ébullition. « Hey ! Ne me fuis pas pour autant ! » s'exclama Hutch en le voyant faire.

- Je ne te fuis pas. » protesta Starsky en grimaçant. « J'encaisse juste ce que tu viens de me dire… » lui assura-t-il en soufflant un grand coup. Puis après un instant de réflexion, il demanda : « Je donne l'impression d'être aussi homophobe que ça pour que mes proches ne se confient pas à moi ?

- Non, juste très conventionnel. » lui confirma Hutch pour le rassurer. « Tu sais, John aurait peut-être pu t'en parler un jour, mais pas à l'époque. Imagine deux secondes que je sois homosexuel : tu penses que j'en parlerais à Kiko ?

- Non, il est trop jeune. Ca ne serait pas une chose à faire, surtout qu'il n'a pas de père, tu es un père pour lui. » lui rappela Starsky.

- Tu l'as ta réponse, Starsk ! » lui fit remarquer Hutch gentiment. « Tu étais un jeune garçon, sans père, qui le prenait comme référent d'image paternelle. Il ne pouvait pas t'en parler. » Starsky regarda son partenaire et vint se rapprocher de lui, se posant à nouveau les coudes sur les sièges avant.

- Tu as raison. Je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle. » admit-il. « Mais quand j'ai grandi, il aurait pu me le dire alors ?

- Tu étais devenu un collègue de travail, un flic comme lui, et il a pu pensé que tu le prendrais mal. Et puis, c'était sa vie privée après tout, il n'était pas tenu d'en parler à qui que ce soit. » lui rétorqua Hutch en secouant la tête.

- Ouais. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Maggy. » se rappela à voix haute Starsky en opinant de la tête comprenant les raisons du silence de John Blaine vis-à-vis de lui.

Les choses étaient nettement plus claires sous cet éclairage nouveau qu'Hutch venait de lui apporter. Celui-ci commentait la remarque que Starsky s'était faite à voix haute sans se rendre compte que l'esprit de son partenaire avait déjà mis les voiles vers d'autres horizons :

- Sûrement pour ne pas lui faire de peine. » commentait Hutch. « Ce doit être très dur pour une femme que d'apprendre que son mari est homosexuel. Aucune femme ne peut rivaliser avec un homme sur le plan sexuel, elles ne sont pas équipées pour… » ajouta-t-il en souriant pour plaisanter.

- Hutch ? » demanda Starsky dont la cervelle fonctionnait plein pot depuis quelques secondes.

- Oui ? » demanda-t-il inconscient du cheminement que venait de faire l'esprit de son partenaire.

- Si tu étais homosexuel, tu me le dirais à moi ? » demanda Starsky concerné.

- Si je l'étais ? » redemanda Hutch qui réfléchit un instant. « Peut-être, je ne sais pas… Je pense que je ne t'en aurais pas parlé à notre première affectation ensemble, mais j'aurais peut-être pu t'en parler à cette époque où on n'était pas si proche l'un de l'autre. Si je devais te l'avouer aujourd'hui, je ne pourrais pas, tu prendrais ça comme une trahison maintenant. C'est peut-être pour ça que John ne t'en a jamais parlé. Il y a un temps pour faire certain aveu, avant ça ne sert à rien, après c'est trop tard… » reconnut Hutch en essayant de se mettre à la place de John Blaine.

- Hutch, tu es gay ? » s'inquiéta Starsky qui voyait dans ces mots la confirmation des doutes qui avaient mis son esprit en panique depuis un instant.

- Non ! » répondit Hutch époustouflé. « J'essaye de comprendre John en me mettant à sa place, c'est tout. Je ne suis pas gay, rassures-toi. » lui certifia-t-il en souriant.

- Pourtant, tu as déjà pensé à faire l'amour avec moi… » lui rappela Starsky perplexe.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû te le dire. » reconnut Hutch en secouant la tête. « C'était pour te prouver que c'était un comportement normal, résultat : tu me crois anormal ! » Fit-il en haussant les sourcils.

- Quelle sorte de plaisir éprouve-t-on en faisant « ça » ? » demanda Starsky en grimaçant. Hutch sourit, il avait bien compris ce que le mot « ça » signifiait dans la phrase de son partenaire.

- Je ne sais pas. » reconnut-il. « Mais, il parait que c'est presque plus gratifiant que la voie normale.

- En quoi ! C'est dégueulasse à faire, et… se laisser faire, c'est…humiliant, tu ne trouves pas ! » demanda Starsky en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce qui donne du plaisir, dans cette forme de rapport sexuel, c'est le fait de caresser la prostate à l'aide du pénis. » lui apprit Hutch. « Et elle est située juste contre le rectum. C'est peut-être « dégueulasse », « humiliant », mais c'est le moyen le plus direct d'y accéder et de la stimuler.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ? » s'étonna Starsky.

- J'ai été à l'école, bébé. Je ne dormais pas pendant mes cours d'anatomie moi ! » lui rétorqua Hutch en souriant. « Le plaisir chez nous, nous vient dans tous les cas d'une stimulation de la prostate… Après, chacun choisit sa façon de la stimuler…

- Tu as déjà essayé ? » lui demanda Starsky en le regardant fixement. « Tu as déjà eu des rapports sexuels avec un homme ?

- Non. » répondit simplement Hutch. « Je ne suis pas gay… » lui rappela-t-il en soupirant, juste au cas où son partenaire ait encore eu des doutes sur sa sexualité.

- Tu as déjà envisagé d'en avoir ? » continua Starsky. « T'as déjà eu envie d'essayer, pour voir ?

- Peut-être bien. » admit Hutch en rougissant légèrement. « Mais je ne suis pas prêt à tenter ça avec n'importe qui… Et puis, tu sais, si vraiment ça te perturbe et que tu veux savoir l'effet que ça fait, une femme peut très bien te le faire. Ca ne doit certainement pas donner les mêmes impressions que l'introduction d'un pénis, mais si tu veux essayer, tu n'as qu'à demander à une de tes prochaines conquêtes de glisser ses doigts dans ton rectum. Au moins tu seras fixé sur le plaisir que ça peut procurer. » lui proposa Hutch pragmatique.

- Je me vois très mal demander ça à une femme. » en convint Starsky qui enjamba le siège avant pour venir s'asseoir à côté de son partenaire. « Et puis, je suis sûr que je n'aimerai pas ça…

- Tu vois, tu disais que je parlais sans savoir de ta capacité à embrasser, mais toi, tu juges ça sans savoir non plus. » lui fit remarquer Hutch en tournant son visage vers lui.

- Hutch, quand tu disais que tu avais déjà penser à faire l'amour avec moi, c'est ça que tu imaginais ? » demanda Starsky timidement. « Tu nous voyais faire ça, tous les deux ?

- Peut-être bien. » concéda Hutch visiblement gêné.

- Et dans tes fantaisies, lequel de nous deux voyais-tu … enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire… » demanda Starsky lui aussi passablement gêné.

- Dis le. » le mit au défit Hutch en souriant. « Tu n'arrives même pas à le dire. » fit-il en éclatant de rire. « Et tu aurais voulu que John te parle de son homosexualité… Tu es trop mignon ! » soupira Hutch sans réussir à contenir son fou rire devant l'air mal à l'aise de son partenaire.

- Hutch ! Ne te moque pas de moi. » demanda timidement Starsky. « Je veux juste savoir ce que mon hétéro de partenaire aurait pu envisager de faire avec moi, c'est tout.

- Rien que tu n'aurais pas voulu, Starsk. » lui assura Hutch gentiment, puis calmant son fou rire, il ajouta tendrement. « Il ne faut pas que ça te mette mal à l'aise, tu sais. Je te respecte bien trop pour que ces pensées se transforment en actes un jour.

- Ca serait me manquer de respect que de le faire. » en déduisit Starsky. « Donc finalement tu penses aussi que ce n'est pas naturel, que c'est humiliant…

- Non. » rétorqua Hutch. « Non, ce n'est pas du tout ça. Ce serait te manquer de respect que de le faire sans ton consentement. » corrigea-t-il.

- Mais si j'étais consentant ? Tu le ferais ? » l'interrogea Starsky. « Tu irais jusqu'à avoir des relations sexuelles avec moi si je le voulais ?

- Si tu me demandais de le faire, si tu voulais vraiment le faire, je pourrais peut-être… » admit Hutch. « Mais franchement, je crois que j'aurais trop peur de tout gâcher entre nous…

- Vraiment ? » s'étonna Starsky. « Tu serais vraiment prêt à coucher avec moi ?

- Je crois. » avoua Hutch en déglutissant.

- Alors gare cette voiture et vient vérifier ta critique de tout à l'heure ! » ordonna Starsky fermement. « Si tu es prêt à coucher avec moi, un baiser, même sur les lèvres, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile pour toi ! » affirma-t-il en le fixant du regard.

- Pour moi, non. Mais pour toi… J'en suis pas si sûr. » rétorqua Hutch en haussant les sourcils. « Vu tes positions sur l'homosexualité, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de te froisser, Starsk. Tu es bien trop important à mes yeux pour ça.

- Où tu vois de l'homosexualité dans ma proposition ? » se moqua Starsky. « Tu n'es pas un homme à mes yeux… » lui rappela-t-il en souriant.

- T'as de la chance que je ne te prenne pas au mot pour te prouver le contraire… » le taquina Hutch tendrement.

- Gare ta poubelle, Hutch. » redemanda Starsky gentiment.

Hutch se tourna vers lui étonné par le sérieux qu'affichait son partenaire. Il le regarda un long moment, puis arrêta sa voiture sur le bas côté de la route. Il se retourna vers lui perplexe :

- T'es sérieux là ? » demanda-t-il abasourdi, une angoisse soudaine lui nouant la gorge.

- On ne peut plus. » lui certifia Starsky avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Starsk, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire exactement ? » s'inquiéta Hutch : cette fois ce n'était plus de l'angoisse, mais de la peur qu'il sentait s'en prendre à ses entrailles.

- T'embrasser. » répondit-il simplement.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. » affirma Hutch en déglutissant. « Ne faisons pas des choses que l'on pourrait regretter... » le supplia-t-il tendrement.

- Tu le regretterais toi ? Tu me crois si mauvais embrasseur que ça ! » demanda Starsky.

- Non et non. » répondit Hutch en souriant et en se reculant contre la portière. « Mais je tiens beaucoup trop à toi, je ne veux pas que TU le regrettes. Que tu me fuis et m'évites après, juste pour avoir voulu me prouver que tu embrassais bien… »

Hutch le sonda du regard, cherchant à comprendre comment et pourquoi ils en étaient arrivés là. Il soupira et lui dit :

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues au juste… Mais si c'est que tu cherches comprendre John, si tu veux vraiment tester quelque chose de nouveau, je peux te déposer au Green Parrot, si tu veux ? Tu y trouveras une tapée de types qui se feront un plaisir de répondre à tes questions sur l'homosexualité et qui se soucieront très peu de savoir s'ils auront un lendemain avec toi. » lui proposa Hutch. « Moi ce n'est pas le cas. Moi je ne veux pas te perdre. » Avoua-t-il tristement.

- Hutch, tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter pour ça. » lui assura Starsky en posant sa main sur le genoux de son partenaire. « Tu es mon partenaire, mon meilleur ami. Et franchement, tu seras le seul homme que j'aurais embrassé de toute ma vie. » dit-il en souriant. « Ca n'a rien à voir avec John, je n'ai pas du tout l'intention d'aller me faire troncher par le premier pédé venu, je veux juste te donner une leçon : j'ai envie de te démontrer que tu as vraiment parlé sans savoir tout à l'heure… Et puis, ce n'est qu'un baiser. Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'en demander plus. » Ajouta-t-il tendrement.

- J'espère bien ! » rétorqua Hutch en souriant lui aussi. « Mais c'est pas une bonne idée. En tout cas on ne peut pas s'embrasser sur le bord de la route à une heure d'affluence.

- Pourquoi ? Personne ne nous prêtera attention. » lui fit remarquer Starsky en haussant les sourcils.

- Tu veux vraiment me prouver que tu embrasses bien ? » redemanda Hutch amusé.

- Oui ! Tu parles toujours à tord et à travers de moi, je veux te le faire payer. Je veux te rouler **la** pelle de ta vie ! Et crois moi, tu t'en souviendras de celle là ! Jamais plus tu n'oseras diffamer sur moi. » lui promis Starsky en souriant.

- Tu es bizarre, tu sais. » fit Hutch en baissant la tête et en se frottant les yeux.

- Alors ? Je peux ? » demanda Starsky en le regardant tendrement.

- Okay. » concéda Hutch en lui souriant. « Mais tu me promets de ne pas me fuir après ?

- Promis. » Lui assura Starsky qui leva la main vers le visage de Hutch et lui caressa la joue. Hutch secoua la tête en souriant et éloigna la main de Starsky de son visage.

- Non, c'est idiot ce petit jeu là, Starsk. Je ne peux pas.

- Fermes les yeux. » lui demanda Starsky en reposant sa main sur la joue de son partenaire.

Devant le regard empli d'amour de son ami, Hutch obéit, cessant toute résistance, il ferma les yeux et sentit le pouce de Starsky qui dessinait la courbe de ses lèvres. Puis soudain c'est une chaleur douce qu'il sentit se poser sur ses lèvres, il ouvrit ses yeux pour voir que Starsky avait fermé les siens pour l'embrasser. De caresse, le baiser se fit douceur, chaleur, mouillé et enfin conquérant. Hutch sentit la langue de Starsky pénétrer sa bouche à la recherche de la sienne. Elles se touchèrent dans un ballet orchestré par Starsky qui le dirigeait avec professionnalisme. Hutch lâcha prise soudain et se laissa emporter par son désir. Il dévora les lèvres de son ami avec ferveur, puisant tout cet amour à sa source, se laissant aller à savourer un amour jamais consommé. Starsky rompit leur baiser un instant, étonné par le plaisir que celui-ci provoquait en lui. Il regarda Hutch, son regard flou, ses lèvres offertes et fondit une nouvelle fois sur elles pour leur témoigner son affection.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour de bon, Hutch se recula, le dos contre la portière, le souffle court. Il regardait Starsky avec d'autres yeux.

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Tu embrasses divinement. » Avoua Hutch épaté par les nouveaux talents qu'il venait de découvrir chez son partenaire, et très gêné d'avoir l'espace d'un instant oublié son être conscient. Starsky lui sourit, puis rougissant, admit :

- Tu es sacrément bon à ce jeu là aussi. » Concéda-t-il. « Je ne pensais pas que ça me ferait cet effet là. » avoua-t-il encore bouleverser par les émotions que ce baiser avait éveillées en lui.

- De quel effet tu parles ? » s'étonna Hutch en clignant des paupières de surprise.

- Exactement du même effet que je t'ai fait. » lui répondit Starsky, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres, en désignant du menton l'entrejambe de Hutch qui avait prit du volume de façon assez conséquente. Hutch se redressa aussitôt pour tenter de cacher son érection. Starsky se mit à rire et, le regardant tendrement, il ajouta : « Tu vois, finalement quand on fait ça avec un homme, on est tout de suite fixé sur l'effet qu'on a pu produire. » dit-il en riant pour détendre l'atmosphère soudain très lourde de sens. « Avec une femme, on a toujours des doutes. Simule, simule pas… Toi tu ne simules pas, c'est certain !

- Et ça t'amuse ! » s'exclama Hutch abasourdi. « Monsieur-le-sexe-entre-homme-c'est-dégoûtant, ça t'amuse de voir que tu m'as collé une érection avec un simple baiser !

- Franchement Hutch ? Je suis même sacrément fier de moi. » avoua Starsky en posant sa main sur le genoux de son partenaire et en le tapotant. « Maintenant je sais que tu n'oseras plus jamais dire que j'embrasse mal.

- C'est clair. » concéda Hutch en baissant le tête. « Je ne pourrais plus le dire…

- Il faudra qu'on remette ça à l'occasion… » proposa Starsky encore très ému par la constatation qu'il avait apprécié ce baiser à sa juste valeur.

- Tu devras me passer sur le corps pour le faire. » le prévint Hutch qui bien qu'il ait trouvé l'expérience enrichissante, était très gêné de constater qu'il avait perdu aussi facilement le contrôle de lui-même. Il sentit le danger de la situation à posteriori, et en frémit. Il venait de manquer de mettre fin à dix années d'amitié. Cela lui glaça les sangs.

- Pas si vite Hutch… » lui rétorqua Starsky amusé. « On vient tout juste de commencer à flirter ensemble, je ne vais quand même pas te passer sur le corps tout de suite. » se moqua-t-il gentiment, prenant volontairement à contre sens la phrase de son partenaire, pour le rassurer. Hutch venait de se révéler sous un nouveau jour pour lui. Il sentait la gêne et la peur de son partenaire, et ne voulait en aucun cas en être la cause. « Je te rappelle que tu as aussi osé dire que je faisais l'amour comme une simple gymnastique... »ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. « Estime toi heureux que je ne te prouve pas sur le champ le contraire…

- Qui m'a refilé un partenaire pareil ! » s'exclama Hutch en levant les yeux au ciel. Soulagé de constater que non seulement celui-ci ne prenait pas la fuite, mais prenait cette situation embarrassante avec humour.

- Dobey. » lui répondit Starsky avec un clin d'oeil. « Aller, roule. On a un rapport à finir au bureau… » dit-il alors qu'Hutch se remettait face au volant, en émettant un soupir de soulagement qui n'échappa pas à Starsky qui le regardait tendrement. « Je t'invite à manger ce soir, si tu es très gentil.

- Je veux voir ça ! » affirma Hutch en riant : il savait que les tournées payées par Starsky étaient rares. Il remit le moteur en marche et ils prirent la direction du commissariat, évitant toute fois de reparler de cette expérience fort enrichissante.


End file.
